Hammer of Taylor
by Scarsaber
Summary: Taylor, a twelve year old native of Unova, wishes to set out on a Pok'emon journey. But, incidentally, she is pass up to receive one of the starter pok'emon Professor Juniper is handing out. But, when Juniper helps Taylor catch a Lillipup, things begin looking up for young Taylor. But this is the Pok'emon world, after all, and anything can happen. Chris / Black Taylor White.
1. Chapter 1: Lillipup and the professor

**Hi there! It's me, Scarsaber! I want to keep this short, so I'll try to speak fast. Please fell free to skip the words in bold if you wish. Just a quick explanation of what I'm going to do. I... kinda decided to restart my profile on Pok'emon Black, and I thought about writing a fan-fiction about it. Like with Lyra's Journey, I won't be sticking entirely to the game, but it will be used as a base. Additionally, if you wish, feel free to review, if you wish. I don;t require a number of reviews to post a new chapter, but they are important, from encouragement to advice to help improve my work. **

**Also, quick disclaimer, I don't own pok'emon. **

Taylor watched as the professor headed back into Nuvema Town. She was nervous, of course, but if she wanted to become a pok'emon trainer so bad. It had always been her dream, but when she heard she had not been picked to receive a starter pok'emon, she had been a bit crushed, but took it in stride. Ultimately, her mother had given her three pok'eballs earlier, which she had on her right now.

Deciding to risk it, she walked up to the professor. "Um... professor juniper?" She began.

"What is it Taylor?" The professor asked her gently. Although the professor didn't know Taylor personally, she did know that she was a good kid with a kind heart. She aslo knew that Taylor never asked anything unless it was important.

"Well, I uh, have these three pok'eballs, but no pok'emon, so I was wondering if you could help me catch one." Taylor began. If there was one Taylor did not like, it was asking for help. She wasn't stubborn or prideful, rather, she was the kind of person who believed you should only ask for help only if you need it, or really think you need it.

"Of course I can." Juniper replied happy. Juniper was slightly shocked by this request. Usually, people just asked her for a pok'emon out-right. But Taylor, she had simply asked for her help in catching one. "Do you have any pok'emon in mind?" The professor asked.

"Well," Taylor began, thinking. "I think Lillipup would be a great starter."

"Alright, let's get you a Lillipup then." The professor stated, motioning for Taylor to follow her.

After a little bit of walking, they came to a secluded place. "Alright Taylor," The professor began. "You wait on that rock and I'll get you your Lillipup. I know that you only asked for help, but this isn't anything all that big for me."

Taylor nodded, and sat on top of the rock, feeling it's coolness seep into her leg. She was wearing blue short shorts, a tank top, and some running shoes. Some might question the choice of clothing at this part of the year, but she enjoyed wearing them and it was easy to pack when she went to a friend's house. Plus, they felt good to her.

Taylor's mind went back to three day's ago, when her best friend, Bianca, was picked to be a starter. Taylor, although wanting the chance herself, was elated that her best friend was going to get to go on a journey. They had spend the night together since then, until last night, leaving Bianca the chance to prepare and rest for the journey.

It wasn't long until Juniper appeared, with a pok'eball in her hand. She walked up to Taylor and handed it to her, smiling. "Here. This is yours." The professor said gently.

Taylor aimed the pok'eball a short distance away and pressed the release button, revealing a Lillipup. Taylor walked up to him, not wanting to startle the poor thing. He yapped a bit, but then looked into Taylor's eyes. Soft blue, no malice indicated, a warm smile that only indicated a desire for trust and friendship.

"Lil..Lil?" The young pok'emon barked, asking if she was to be his trainer. Taylor nodded, gently, causing the pup to rub against her leg for a bit. Taylor was pleased by this.

"So, I take it you like him?" Juniper asked her gently.

"Oh, I adore him!" Taylor explained happily. "Thank you so much professor!" She added in gratitude.

"No problem Taylor!" The professor replied happy. She then dug into her lab coat, and handed Taylor a pok'edex. "Here, take this with you."

Taylor was shocked at the opportunity presented in front of her. "I...I couldn't possible image..." She began nervously.

"Take it, I insist." Juniper insisted. "pok'edex technology is getting cheaper and cheaper all the time, so we have more to give out each year."

Taylor was still a little uncomfortable about it, but didn't want to offend the professor. "Alright then, If you're sure about this." She whispered, accepting the pok'edex.

"That's the spirit!"Juniper explained, then added, "You should probably head home soon and rest for the night. But first, follow me to my lab, if you will."

Taylor and Juniper soon arrived at the lab. Taylor was astounded by all of the expensive equipment as she past by the entrance. She wasn't sure exactly what the professor wanted, but she could only assume that it was important. It didn't take long until they arrived at the starter trainers area.

"Juniper retrieved a trainer's bag and handed it to Taylor. "I called while we where out and had them prepare a trainers bag for you. I know your favorite color is blue, so I had them prepare this one." She explained.

"This is very considerate of you. Thank you." Taylor replied, taking the bag and placing it over her solders.

"There's five pok'eballs, potions, and a six day supply of Lilli-chow." The professor began, explaining the contents. "And if... your Lillipup evolves, you can still use the Lilli-chow."

Taylor entered her house fifteen minuets later. She saw her mom standing near the front door, arms crossed. _Oh no, I forgot to tell mom I was heading out! _She thought. However, rather than begin explaining herself with words, she simply released her Lillipup.

Taylor's mom, who's name was Kera, nodded in understanding. She knelled next to the small puppy and began petting it a bit. She looked up at Taylor.

"Well, since you've acquired a pok'emon, I'll overlook this oversight, just this once." Kira spoke after bit. "Just... remember to tell me next time.." She added gently.

"Yes mom. I'm sorry about forgetting." Taylor replied, looking her mom in the eye, meaning every word.

"You'll want to go on a journey, I assume?" Kira spoke up after a bit. To this, Taylor nodded.

"It's fine with me. Your a good girl and have the necessary responsibility... just be careful, alright."

"Thanks mom." Taylor replied, grateful that her mother said yes.

"But." Her mom added, "your not allowed to leave the house until noon tomorrow."

Taylor sighed mentally, but ultimately she had known there would be a catch. Her mother was kind, caring, but strict too. So going out late without her moms permission was going to warrant some short of punishment. It wasn't that Taylor was upset with her moms strictness, she was somewhat glad about it. It helped her to learn from her mistakes easier. "Yes mom." Taylor sighed.

"There's supper on the table. Once you've eaten, your confined to your room until morning. You may use the bathroom, of coarse. Same with breakfast in the morning." Her mom issued, heading into the house.

Taylor was well aware of the rules of room confinement, as she called it. It wasn't too bad, but you were not aloud to be loud, and the wi-fi was shut off from her room, so she couldn't talk to her friends. At the very least, she didn't need to visit the professor before then. She returned her Lillipup, and headed to the kitchen table.

"Basic stake dinner." Taylor wondered out loud. It was one of her favorite home-made meals. She carefully took a knife and cut herself off a nice-sized piece. She went to the refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle of ketchup, helping herself to a small pile. She sad beside her mom, and the two began to eat supper.

"So, did you catch that pok'emon by yourself or did someone catch it for you?" Kera asked her daughter gently.

"Professor Juniper caught it for me." Taylor began. "You see, I asked her if she could help me catch a pok'emon, but she was extremely kind and caught one for me." Taylor paused, then added, "She also gave me a bag with some supplies and a pok'edex."

"I see. That was right nice of her." Kera began. "And did you thank her?" She asked gently.

"Yes mom." Taylor replied.

After some time, Taylor had finished her supper and went to her room. She released her Lillipup, and dug through her bag. She put a helping of Lilli-chow in the feed bowl that came included in the trainer bag. Taking out a water dish, she poured some water into the bowl, and placed them on the side of her bed. Before long, she had everything set.

Although she was tired, Taylor decided not to changed out of her current attire. Taking off her shoes, she crawled into her bed, and curled up under the covers, setting her cap on the dresser. Her Lillipup

soon joined her, and together, they fell into a deep sleep.

"Night Lillipup." Taylor mummered softly.

"Lil," Her companion replied sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2: Young love

**Disclaimer, I don't own pok'emon or any official trademarked names and or brands mentioned in this fan-fiction. Quick statement, 100PK is equivalent to a dollar in this storyline. Just makes things a bit easier to relate too. I've also decide to put a day count system. I'll say day ### in bold and Italics. Additionally, I made some adjustments to Lyra's journey.**

_**Day 1**_

Taylor woke up in her room around 10 AM. Her Lillipup was sleeping near her pillow. At first, she was a bit confused, but then relaxed as she remembered yesterday's events. Getting her Pok'emon, getting grounded for a night and half a day, her mother giving her permission to go on a pok'emon journey. Her disappointment for getting grounded was vastly overshadowed by her excitement to begin her adventure.

She opened her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of undies, then placed them on her bed. She returned her Lillipup, then traveled to her closest and picked out three pairs of short sorts, and three tank tops, all identical. She took one and walked into the bathroom. She spotted her mother on the way down.

"Your no longer grounded Taylor. Get your things ready and best of luck!" Kera informed her.

Taylor was, relieved, to say the least. She walked into the bathroom,showered, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and quickly exited the door. She ran upstairs and grabbed a set of sleeping pajamas, and packed her clothes neatly in her trainer bag. She checked to make sure she'd have enough for all the thing's she'd need during her travels. Satisfied, she opened her drawer and pulled out the miniture electronic safe she kept. Taylor had always kept it in here, except when she had company. Punching in the number, she check to see how much money she had in there.

"1800 PK," Taylor whispered, somewhat sad about the amount, but she knew it'd have to do. Besides, if she won a match, she'd get a bit of money, so it's not like she had to survive on what she initially brought with her. She decided to take it all with her, just in case.

She grabbed the pok'eball that contained her Lillipup, and began to proceed through the front door, only to be stopped by her mom.

"Please honey, be careful." Kera began, and handed her a boxed, wrapped up in a bow. "Your birthday present. You'll want to open it before you leave." She added.

Taylor nodded and opened her gift. It turned out to be three gifts in one. One was a Nintendo DSI, the other two where Urbz, sims in the city, (Used, but with box and manuel) And a carrying case that could hold eight games, an extra game holder, the system, and a charger. Taylor sat the things down and threw her arms around her mother. "Thanks mom!" She cried happily.

"No problem Taylor." Kera added, then added in a more serous manner. "Now, let's go over your tavel check list." She added.

Taylor would have groaned if not that she would have to go up to her room eventually, to put her boxes away and prepare her game case, as she wanted to take it with her. She knew that she could charge it at the pok'emon center each night.

"Winter sweater and pants?" Kera asked.

"Right here mom."

"Summer clothing?"

"Yes mom."

"Money?"

"1,800 PK mom"

This went on for about fifteen minuets. Finally, after packing everything away neatly, Taylor was out the frount door. She scanned around for the professor, to thank her again, but did not find her. Taylor noticed that one of her shoestrings was untied, and began to tie it back up.

"Taylor?" A familiar gruff voice sounded behind her. She whipped around to see...him.

"Bwran?" She asked, then got up. "It's been a while, huh?" She commented, unsure of what to say.

Bwran nodded. "So, I see that your going on a pok'emon journey, huh?" He commented.

"Um... yeah... I guess." Taylor stammered. It wasn't that the disliked bwran, quite the opposite in fact.

To Taylor's surprise, Bwarn released a Nidoran from a pok'eball. A female, by the looks of it. "Me too." He commented.

Taylor's eyes widened at the site. Nidoran's where extreamly rate in Unova, and you had to get permission form the Unovain wildlife protection agency, to UWPA, to catch one.

"I caught it in the Johto region." He commented, sensing her gruff.

_Of coruse!_ Taylor thought, realization striking her. _Sense he moved to Johto for several years, he'd be able to catch one, no problem! _Taylor reached for her pok'eball, and called out her  
Lillipup. _He's probably gonna scoff at me, only having such a more common pok'emon._

Bwran bent down and stroked the pup gently. "Your cute, just like your trainer, you know." He commented, throwing Taylor for a loop. He looked up at Taylor. "My father interrogated team rocked members. He sometimes let me watch as a result, and I can learn to read emotions well." He paused, waiting for her to respond.

"And?" Taylor asked nervously, full knowing where this was going. Or, at least she thought she knew.

"I could feel your nervousness as you released your Lillipup. Even though you and I are on similar ideals, you felt as though I had outdone you, and so you where embarrassed to release your own pok'emon." He added. Taylor's Lillipup barked in agreement.

Taylor looked down in shame. "Your right," She said in a sighing tone. "Sorry Lillipup." Her lillipup padded back to her and rubbed against her legs.

"You chose well, in both pok'emon and personality." Bwran commented, his Nidoran looking at him in confusion. Bwran noticed this, and added, "Nidoran, The Loyalty nature can be just as effective as your love for battle, if the trainer learns how to properly utilize it in battle."

Taylor had not thought of it that way before. It showed her that although she did ok on the trainers test, there was a lot to learn about the world of pok'emon. _Maybe I should ask him to some with me._ She thought.

Bwran returned his Nidoran. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, Taylor. But I'd better get going." He added, but then stoped as Taylor called to him.

"Um... Bwran... It's going to get lonely out there..and... I was wondering if...If I could come with you?" She asked him.

Bwran was unsure about this. "Why?" He asked.

Taylor snapped. "Why?" She yelled. "WHY? I'll tell you why! Because I like you Bwran! I thought of you every day ever since you moved to Johto! Heck, I would have written you if I could. But mom wouldn't let me." She stopped yelling and sat down, and sobbed. "I just want to get to know you better." She whimpered.

Bwran, from what he knew about Taylor, knew this was not how she usally acted. _I'm... so use to the strong Taylor everyone liked. So, if I make her feel like this..._He thought. _She worth me giving her a chance. But how I'm worth her giving me a chance, I'll never know._ He decided it was worth a shot.

"Alright, you may come. But I want to set up some ground rules if we're treating this as a date." Bwran added.

Taylor nodded. "Anything, just tell me." She added, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"For starters, the date last the length of the journey". Bwran began. "We end at the pok'emon league. We both must travel together at all times, and we both must agree to to where the other wants to. If you want to go shopping, I must go with you. If I want to go on the battle train, you must go with me. If we are making the other uncomfortable the one being uncomfortable must tell the other and the one making the other uncomfortable must stop. As for rules on contact, only holding hands for starters, no kissing.

Taylor got up. "Yeah, I can agree to that." She looked at the exit of the town. "So, what are we waiting four, let's begin!" She exclaimed happily.


End file.
